1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of applicators having self-contained fluid reservoirs in general, and in particular to a long handled lotion applicator wherein the fluid reservoir is disposed in the head of the applicator.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,138; 5,088,849; 5,353,819; 5,568,669; and 5,673,445, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse long handled applicators having self-contained fluid reservoirs.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical applicator that insures that all of the liquid that is dispensed from the internal reservoir is available for spreading on a desired surface.
Virtually all of the prior art applicator constructions employ some sort of porous applicator pad which by virtue of the porous surface will of necessity retain a portion of the liquid that is intended to be transferred to another surface.
In addition, there is a distinct possibility that the applicator liquid employed will congeal within the pores thereby reducing both the liquid capacity and the normal flexibility of the porous applicator rendering its performance below acceptable levels.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved long handled lotion applicator which utilizes a non-porous squeegee style applicator blade to spread lotion that is dispensed from an internal liquid reservoir, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.